Photographs and Memories
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: Ianto discovers that little box Jack has at the end of Something Borrowed, and has an idea. Janto obviously and it features a brief return of Tanwen, their daughter. There's a teeny, teeny little bit of language.


A/N: Just watched Something Borrowed again and wrote this. I meant to write it when I first watched it but never quite got round to it, so now I am. Still not entirely happy with it. The first part takes place a few days after Something Borrowed with the rest set far in the future. It also features the brief return of a character from my sort of mini-alternate timeline… thing…erm… anyway, from 'I Wasn't Expecting That.' You don't have to read that for this to make sense.

Pairing: Janto

Disclaimer: I own the DVDs… does that count? No… Aww man!

* * *

Ianto only noticed the little box because it wasn't usually there. He knew where everything went on Jack's desk and this simple little box was not normally there. A small yellowing metal box. Odd.

He wasn't normally very curious about Jack's things. He normally stayed well away from them. Perhaps he was just looking for answers to questions he hadn't quite worked out yet, but he found himself wondering what was in the box.

He looked at the catch. It was very simple, not locked or anything. He glanced down into the hub. Jack was in the autopsy bay talking to Owen.

Ianto darted over to the box and flicked the catch up, shushing the slight metallic rattle it made.

Inside were a pile of old black and white photographs of Jack, still looking exactly as he did now, dressed in military uniforms and suits.

Ianto smiled, Jack was possibly even more attractive than normal in his smart military uniform.

As he flicked through the photos he found one inside a folded slip of paper. The paper was thick and slightly rough on his fingers. He pulled out the photo and gasped.

Jack was sitting next to a pretty woman. A pretty woman with a veil. A pretty woman with a veil in a wedding dress.

Now he was no detective but he knew this meant Jack had been married at some point. Why he gasped he wasn't quite so sure. It was obvious Jack had lived for ages, and it was obvious that Captain Jack Harkness had one hell of a big heart. He was the only person Ianto knew that could simultaneously love about eight different people. Perhaps that was what it was then, the thought of Jack actually even considering settling down didn't sit right.

Ianto realised that he was flicking through the most detailed and accurate account of their mysterious Captain's life. He saw many different people with Jack in those photos, and he wondered why, if remembering was so painful, why did Jack keep the photos?

He sighed. Because we remember because we must.

He grinned as he had an idea, if Jack wanted something to remember…

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack had finished crying only because he had no more tears. Ianto was the last member of one of his best teams… and one of the best partners he could ever have wished for.

And now he was gone.

Tanwen placed her hand on his shoulder, tears still slipping down her cheeks. The young woman sighed heavily, "He'd have been glad Dad. He got to say goodbye to us all, and he died saving the world"

"But nobody will know what he did"

"I know what Tad did, so do Roan and Dayton. The entire team knows. The teams across the globe know. My son will grow up knowing what Tad did," she paused, "And you know. That's most important. Tad has left a legacy," she smiled, "You both have. There are three Harkness-Jones kids grown up and helping around the world to prove that"

As she kissed him lightly on the cheek Jack wondered when his baby girl had grown up so much, "Thanks Tan"

"Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'm always all right"

She didn't look convinced, the oh-so familiar quirk of her eyebrow proving that and further reminding Jack of his loss.

"I'm gonna go find out if anyone wants a coffee" and she walked from the office.

She was so much like her Tad.

For no real reason Jack began to pull out his drawers. Starting at the top of his desk and working down the way. When he got to the third drawer down he saw a rusty old yellow box.

He smiled, he hadn't looked inside it for years… not since after Gwen's wedding.

Gwen, another loss.

He dismissed that thought from his mind and pulled out the box. He snapped open the catch and pulled out the old photos. He smiled at the memories the faded black and white images brought back.

As he flicked through the years his attention was caught by an unfamiliar photo that was bright and colourful, a distinct contrast to the black and white of the previous photographs.

It was of the old team. Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Ianto. It even had Myfanwy in the background. All four were smiling… sort of. Tosh had a hand subtly placed on Owen's shoulder as Owen grinned cheekily, his eyes hovering slightly towards Ianto who looked like he wanted to kill Owen, but was still somehow managing to grin and Gwen was rolling her eyes at both of them while smiling with her gap-tooth.

The next photo was of Jack and Ianto siting on the floor of their old flat, their backs pressed against the sofa. Each had one of the twins on their knees. The twins must have been only about two, Dayton's bright red hair beginning to reach her shoulders. Tanwen had her head propped against Ianto's shoulder.

The last photo was on top of the millennium centre roof. Jack could remember it being taken.

__

Unable to find a quiet spot, Owen had restarted the Great Torchwood Basketball Tournament after wining an extensive argument with Ianto about whether or not they should throw away the old basketball hoop, he and Ianto had retreated to the only quiet place Jack could think of.

Inevitably Ianto had been less than impressed with Jack's choice of visiting a roof but after being dragged into the midnight air, he did have to agree that it was rather peaceful.

Jack lay his greatcoat on the roof and beckoned Ianto to lie down beside him. Both me gazed at the stars above them.

"Where are you from?"

Jack glanced at Ianto before pointing into the air, "That way"

"Oh" Ianto wasn't sure if he was being serious, but he didn't really care. The younger man shuffled closer to the Captain before also pointing towards the skies above, "Anything nice in that direction?"

"Depends on your definition of nice… if you're talking greatest library in the known universe then go that way-"

"Sounds good"

Jack grinned, "A bit boring though"

"Libraries? Nope, I love libraries," he paused before adding quickly, "With paper books. Paper, not some fancy screen or download thing"

Ianto rested his arm across Jack's chest and sighed happily, "Perhaps we should come up here more often. It's nice and peaceful and quie-"

"SAY CHEESE!!"

"Oh fuck off Owen!" growled Jack as the flash erupted brightly anyway.

He smiled at the look of shock on Ianto's face and the anger on his own, but also both men's eyes were happy. They didn't really mind the intrusion.

He wondered when and how the pictures had gotten into his box. He hadn't put them there. But then suddenly he knew.

He picked up something from the bottom of the box, something he hadn't noticed before. It was an envelope with the red torchwood logo embossed on the corner. He opened it carefully, fearful of damaging it. A small letter written in Ianto's immaculate handwriting beamed up at him.

__

We remember because we must Jack. Remember us all.

Ianto x

And keep updating your box.

Jack smiled again. His Ianto was still looking after him.

* * *

A/N: Out of curiosity, because I've featured Tanwen, Roan and Dayton in a few fics, does that make some of my fics their own little alternate timeline/universe? All I know is my head is starting to hurt.

Reviews give warm-fuzzies.


End file.
